


[HPDM]Butterfly

by hashimi777



Series: collection of short stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashimi777/pseuds/hashimi777
Summary: 战后，审判前，又病又黑的破特





	[HPDM]Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> 肉不是重点啊

**_**那个一心一意用小鸟之声唱歌的孩子，** _ **

**_**_在隐藏什么，在破坏什么？_ ** _ **

 

*

 

尼克·布拉迪拖着今天的收获回到自己的住处，暗巷里混杂了各种令人窒息的气味，对面那块霉黑的墙角坐了几个戴着兜帽的老头，其中一个抬起脏兮兮的脸，用不怀好意的眼神看了看他手里的东西。

“到了，给我进去。”

打开吱呀呀的木门，尼克费劲地把这个大包裹抱起来往里扔，那“东西”的一角狠狠撞到了门口废弃的大铁箱，轻轻地呻吟了一下。

尼克嘭的一下关上门，又谨慎地听了听外面的声音，确认没什么动静之后，打开了包裹，露出了层层布料里的内容。

 

袋子里的金发男孩呼吸到新鲜的空气，剧烈地喘了几口气，看上去意识模糊，睁开眼还不到几秒钟，瞳孔便又开始涣散。

尼克把那孩子拖到房间中央的那块地毯上，他蹲下来，仔仔细细地从头到脚的观赏。他原本发誓要对翻倒巷里的任何人都视而不见，尤其是经历了黑魔王统治过的时期后，哪怕那个人现在被打倒了，随随便便在这里搭上陌生人也绝对不是一件好事。

 

至于为什么要把这个男孩带回来，尼克把他归结于自己一时兴起的同情。他把男孩的脸翻过来，几根脏乱的金色发丝落在脸颊上，眼睛紧闭着，下嘴唇小幅颤抖，浑身散发着一股高热的气息。

男孩的这张脸不是很干净，却看得出五官的秀气。尼克用指腹碰了碰对方的一小片皮肤，惊讶于那看起来只是微微发红的苍白肤色，竟附着着如此滚烫的温度。

显然，这是个和翻倒巷格格不入的小孩，尼克或许明白自己一时脑热的原因了，比起整天和垃圾堆作伴，捡个漂亮男孩显然要有意思的多。

 

收拾完那张乱七八糟的小床，尼克把男孩搬了上去，他太虚弱了，体型纤瘦又软若无骨。尼克沾湿了布条将他细皮嫩肉的脸蛋弄干净，期间那人连一次也没清醒过，就算勉强睁开了眼，也只是呆滞地望着自己。

“你到底是谁？”尼克看着男孩的脸愣愣地问道。他很快捏遍男孩身上的口袋和里衣，找了几枚硬币、一把发黑的木头叉子和一根折成两半的魔杖。

 

一根魔杖。尼克瞪大了眼睛。

“你是个巫师？”他用有些尖锐的声音问道，甚至下一秒就想把男孩从床上拽起来用力摇晃，“你真的是个巫师？”

尼克大声地又重复了一次，他可一辈子也不想和这群疯子有任何交集，想到这里，他开始害怕了，提着对方衣领的左手止不住地打颤。

不知是否是金发男孩听到了尼克的叫声，他虚弱地半眯着眼睛，张开嘴猛地咳嗽起来，眉头紧皱，身体随着吐气声起伏，可半天也没说出一句话来。

 

“好吧……见鬼，”尼克失望地瘫倒在背后那张用几块木板搭成的椅子上，“不管你是不是巫师，你快死了。”

而他是个哑炮，帮不上一点点忙。

 

就在这时，尼克那两只失去光泽的眼珠子似乎又注意到了些什么，他伸手拉开了男孩左手臂上脏旧的灰色袖子，把块原先被遮住了大半的黑色印记全部露了出来。

“这是什么……”

一只骷髅，骷髅的嘴巴里还钻出了一条大蟒蛇。这标记看似陌生，却带来了刺骨的冷意和惊骇。

外面突然开始狂风骤雨，天一下子阴暗了，巨雷划过窗口，闪电的光芒打亮了尼克恐惧的脸庞，他无动于衷地望着那个标记，仿佛被石化了，全身只有嘴唇不自然地蠕动。

 

手臂上的黑魔标记暴露后，金发男孩的情绪激动了起来，他努力地睁开眼睛，大口的张嘴喘气，时而剧烈地咳嗽——不一会儿，大颗大颗的泪水就顺着眼眶和鼻尖流了下来。

绝望地恸哭声惊醒了尼克，他惊慌失措地站起来朝男孩退开几步，牙齿不停地打着哆嗦，他想，他要马上把金发男孩丢出去。

然而同时，尼克又感到一丝于心不忍，他惊异于这个孩子连动动手指的力气也没有，却能哭的那么用力。

 

“不……我不能留着你……你、你是……”

尼克没能鼓足勇气说完剩下的话。他开始思考今晚这些危言耸听的人物和故事，整理自己乱成一团糟的心情，结果又被一阵敲门声打断。

 

敲门声响起的瞬间，尼克的神经绷到了最紧。是谁，谁会来访这所近十年无人问津的破屋子？尼克的脚僵立在原地，半晌，还没等他做出回应，敲门声止住了，随即传来了木门吱呀呀转动的声音。

一个黑头发、戴眼镜的年轻人走了进来。

 

“你、你是……”尼克无力地瘫坐在地上，一脸惊恐，明明对方散发出的气场并不强大，但他的本能已经为眼前这人的身份做出了判断，“你是个巫师……”

“晚上好。”年轻人淡淡说道，掠过他朝房间里面走去。

床上的金发男孩不知不觉早已失去了意识，烙印着黑魔标记的那只手臂无力地垂下，他安静地躺着，好像从一开始就是这么单薄乖巧的样子。

 

尼克害怕的说不出话来，他缩在墙角，紧闭眼睛用头抱住脑袋，假装周围的一切都不存在，过了一会儿，他没听见任何动静，一只眼便悄悄眯起了一条缝偷瞄，只见黑头发的年轻人正坐在床头，一只手轻轻抚摸着金发男孩的额角。

“某些人，”年轻人似乎一下子就注意到了尼克的视线，他站起来慢慢尼克走去，另一只插在口袋里的手一点一点伸了出来，“谢谢你的招待……不过我想我们该走了……在走之前还不能忘了这件事……”

“你、你……”尼克无法理解对方说的话，也来不及呼救和质疑，他只看到一束光在眼前点亮。

随后一切记忆都消失了。

 

*

 

**_**_迷路的那个孩子，_ ** _ **

**_**_今天也是第一个回到了家。_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_*_ ** _ **

 

哈利·波特像抱着珍贵的玩具一样把德拉科放进车里，金发男孩不自觉地将身体蜷缩起来，靠在哈利温暖的胸口。

“……开车吧，回去了。”哈利对着前排的人说着，一边低下头，下巴抵在德拉科的额角，轻轻地蹭了两下，一只手十分自然地插进那金色的发丝中抚摸起来。

这辆车是部里赠送给哈利的，司机是单独任命的，刚刚他也消除了那个哑炮的记忆，除了他们不会再有人知道德拉科来过翻倒巷，现在只要他们按时回到了魔法部的临时拘留所，一切还可以当作什么也没发生过。

车开出去没多久，昏睡中的德拉科发出了一阵小声的呜咽，哈利看着那张处于极度不安定中的脸庞，微微皱起眉头，把人抱得更紧了一些。

“开慢一点吧。”

想必是很难受吧，德拉科现在的模样比以往任何时候都要虚弱，幸好他选择了汽车，这样的躯体可不适合其他任何出行方式。

 

哈利上一次见到德拉科时，对方只不过是一点着凉而已，虽然他早就猜到了病情会因此次突发状况而加重，但还是无法避免的动摇了一番。

这个男孩会不会就这么死掉呢？

德拉科看上去仿佛随时都会停止呼吸。哈利希望他能多挣扎一下，醒过来同自己说话，哪怕是用恶毒的口气喊两声波特也好。

然而金发男孩始终无力地靠在哈利怀中，浅浅地吸气、吐气，偶尔发出断断续续地呻吟。

如果他死掉了……自己会不会为此而愧疚呢？

 

直到半夜时分他们才到达目的地，从进入魔法部起一路上没有碰见半个人影，哈利抱着德拉科走到了地牢，负责看门的人还是之前那个，看样子眼球已经被修好重新装回去了。只见那人见了哈利，简单地打了个招呼，又意味深长地看了一眼他怀里的人，无奈地摇了摇头，目送他们进去了。

德拉科的那间囚室还是一如既往，一张大床、三支火把，一旁有放了许多日用品的架子，这些都是哈利后来添置的东西，普通囚犯仅仅只有一间空房罢了。

他把人放到床上，一起躺了上去，盖上薄被，他握着德拉科的手，高热的温度从掌心传来，透露着消极的触感，却也散发出让人迷离的诱惑。

等回过神来时，哈利不禁压到了金发男孩的身上，俯视着那张渐渐潮红的脸蛋……

 

“啊，睡衣……得先换睡衣，是不是？”哈利恍惚地自言自语，随即解开了德拉科身上那件满是焦痕和污渍的外套，用魔杖做了清洁，包括他脸颊和头发上的脏迹，鬼知道这几天来他都躲在什么不见光的地方。

褪下身上的全部衣物后，德拉科依旧昏迷不醒着，任由哈利摆布，他的目光在对方苍白的裸体上停留了一会儿，恋恋不舍一般慢慢将唇附了上去。

果然，还是不穿衣服更好。

哈利对自己这种想法的病态毫无意识，他一边呢喃一边在德拉科的胸膛上舔吻，指尖在滚烫的皮肤上流连，即使是怀抱着这具不健康且没有知觉的身体，哈利仍是感到无比兴奋，连四周的空气都像是在鼓动着这种想法的诞生。

 

金发男孩的双腿是修长而纤细的，哈利握住其中一条将它高高举起，方才被他扒掉的底裤还摇摇欲坠地挂在脚踝上。

哈利快速将那件碍事的布料扯掉，一手托住德拉科的臀部一手摸进他的大腿根部，没有任何润滑，一根手指便捅进了后穴中。

太干涩了。哈利想，但与之相悖的是，他又继续往里插入了第二根手指，被异常的高温紧紧绞着缓缓抽动，享受着这样肆意的举动散发出的荒淫。

 

不知是不是高烧带来的晕厥太过猛烈，直到哈利用自己的性器顶开那柔软紧致的甬道，德拉科也没作出任何反应，甚至连个细微的表情变化也没有，只是静静地沉睡。这令哈利的施虐欲大大加强，他扣住德拉科的腰，一口气将阴茎全部插了进去。

这是极其少数的机会，完全无需经过抵抗便可以进入这具身体。当然哈利也不希望每次都要强硬地撕裂德拉科的穴口才能让他罢休，所以这场本该无趣的性爱变得偃意起来。

哈利发出一声沉闷的叹息，重重地来回抽插，令人发狂的舒适感燃烧了他的理智。

 

终于，德拉科张开了口，开始轻轻地呻吟，他紧闭着眼睛微微蹙眉，仿佛处在极度难受的噩梦里，肩头颤抖着，又很快无力地瘫倒了下去。

啊，这样才不像是在强奸尸体吧……

哈利朦朦胧胧地思考着，一边更用力地贯穿，毫不怜惜。

 

在不知是谁的呓语中，彼此都在挖掘最后一丝细碎的安宁。

 

*

 

**_**_看门人守护着那稚嫩的沉眠，_ ** _ **

**_**_成长的大门被紧紧封闭。_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_*_ ** _ **

 

——你想要离开吗？

对德拉科来说，这是一个毫无意义的问题，无论他的回答是什么、无论提问的人是谁。

最好不是哈利·波特。

在很长的一段时间里，德拉科都拒绝自己的大脑处理有关这个人的信息，哈利却在他最艰难的时期主动找上门来给他难堪，也在折磨他的时候无数次问起这句话。

圣人波特应该从小时候起就意识到自己是个混蛋了吧？

 

这是一段冗长又荒唐的梦境，德拉科简直不确定自己是否已经醒了过来，但至少身体的高温和疼痛是真实的，灼热的吐息从肺部涌上喉头，一时之间竟让他险些喘不过气来。

“醒了吗……”

费力地睁开眼睛，朦胧的视线里，德拉科看到那个人的身影垂在头顶上方俯视着自己。这个人是真实的波特吗？还是只是虚假的幻象呢……他迷迷糊糊思考着，在大脑的浑沌被渐渐冲刷去之前，面前的这个波特朝他挥了挥手掌，将他的上半身托了起来。

德拉科看不清哈利脸上的表情，他全身疼又酸，软的没有半分力气，被迫安静地靠在对方怀里，紧接着一口苦涩的魔药被渡进嘴里，顿时令人恶心的想吐，而哈利似乎不允许任何一滴药汁被遗漏，强势地扳过他的下巴直到把所有药都喂完。

这种被人控制的感觉真是太耻辱了。

唯一让德拉科汲取到一丝慰藉的是，方才那双硬贴过来的唇瓣上附着着的，微微的凉意。

 

“很苦吗？那吃一颗糖吧。”说完，哈利便在他嘴里又塞了颗蜂蜜糖。

德拉科一时语塞，事实上他本来也说不出什么话，即使魔药的速效已经减轻了身体的一部分负担，但喉咙还是火辣辣的像在冒烟，距离能够畅通无阻的对哈利进行各种言语攻击，恐怕还有一段时间。

于是目前，他只能默默地含着糖果，望着眼前这个似笑非笑的波特，仿佛又回到了几天之前，什么都还没发生的样子。

 

然后德拉科下意识抬起手臂，听见了一阵链条晃动的声音，他扭过头只见自己的双手、双脚都戴着锁拷，分别绑在床的四角。

见鬼，怎么可能什么都没发生……一切都回到了原点，他曾经放下尊严苦苦地哀求了一番才让哈利拿掉了这个东西……现在它又回来了！

 

“很在意的那个东西吗？”哈利自始至终都注视着德拉科，他抱着金发男孩盘腿坐在床上，满意地看着对方不可动弹的模样，毕竟这也是乖巧的一种表现。

“我不是阶下囚……”德拉科吃力地说道。

“你是的，在审判结束之前都是，当然，或许审判之后也是，”哈利轻描淡写地回答，又补充道，“再说，如果不是你不听话擅自越狱，我也不会重新给你戴上这个。”

“波特、你——啊……”

德拉科羞愤地抬起头瞪了一眼哈利，却突然话音一顿，浑身颤抖起来。

 

好痛。

这阵疼痛直到刚才为止都还被高烧下的酸软覆盖着，此刻由于魔药的作用，发热的症状渐渐褪去，突出了这种痛感。

德拉科轻轻呻吟着，一边小心翼翼地移动了一下自己身体，痛感来自于那个难以启齿的部位，伴随而来的还有一股温热的液体从那里溢出。

 

“抱歉，很痛吗？”

那一瞬间德拉科感到脸上好不容易降下去的温度又飙升了回来，如此难堪的境地，他却连破口大骂、愤怒地把哈利推开的力气也没有。

虽然他早就不是第一次被侵犯了，在睡梦中被惊醒的经历也有，但像这样在毫不知情的情况下被像玩具似的对待，还是第一次。

 

酸楚和难过一股脑地涌进胸口，德拉科知道对这个人再怎么生气或是拳脚相加也没有用，对方总能一下子将他击溃，过去那个只在自己的挑衅下就冲动的不像话的波特，还不至于在这么理智的状态下制服自己。

仿佛一夜之间变得成熟，变成可望而不可及的人物。

 

“别哭了好吗？要不要再吃一颗糖？”

经哈利提醒德拉科才意识到自己流泪了，勉强用手背抹了抹湿润的眼眶。

他已经不认识波特很久了。

 

非常、非常害怕着。

既然他们打从一开始就成不了同路人，何必在该彻底撇清关系时，还要继续纠缠。

这是报复吗？

 

最初被带来这里时德拉科没有什么抵触，在战争时期站错立场，本就是该自己承担的后果，他已经对此有了深刻的认识和反省，对即将到来的审判也抱持认同，无论什么结局都能接受。

但是在地牢中滞留的时间渐渐让人难以忍耐，不是一天或是一周，而是超过了近一个月以上，德拉科不明白，难道审判需要这么久来准备吗？

还是说，这一切都和那个越发频繁地来探视自己的人有关？

德拉科的怀疑，从第一次被哈利·波特强行侵犯时开始变得鲜明起来。

那才是真正的反抗。

 

“你还在想什么？吃饭了，你应该饿了。”

这段回溯被哈利的声音打断。

精致的羊角包和馅饼摆在面前，看上去不像是给囚犯的食物呢。德拉科这么思考着，刚要用手去拿餐具，那份银质餐盘却忽然飘走了。

“等一下，”哈利接住盘子，“我的意思是，我喂你吃。”

“……你说什么？”闻言，德拉科睁大了眼睛，感到不可理喻。

“你以为，发生那种事之后，还会让你碰任何一种具有攻击性的东西吗？”哈利的口气听上去不痛不痒，实际却隐隐带着骇人的压迫，“我真是小看你了，难道就连你也想学习那些麻瓜们粗鲁的打斗方式吗？”

 

德拉科无言以对，背后汗毛竖起。

他先前偷藏了一把餐具里的木头叉子，就算只是木质品，只要插在人体最薄弱的部位，也就是眼球，也能造成伤害。他是这么盘算的。至今回想起来德拉科仍然会觉得心慌，当他把叉子插进那个守卫的眼睛里那一刻，血溅了出来，一种仿佛一生也无法洗去的罪恶和恶心感油然而生。

可他还是这么做了，并且抢走了对方魔杖成功越狱。

 

“不用担心，不会再有第二次了。”

这种话听起来不是什么安慰吧。德拉科在心中嘲讽着，良久没有说话。

他习惯用大段大段的沉默来表达对哈利的抗拒。

 

“多吃一点，你看上去瘦了。”

那不是你害的吗，德拉科对此不屑一顾，半推半就地吃下对方强硬塞过来的食物。

“就是因为你吃的太少，缺少抵抗力才会生病吧……”哈利说着腾出一只手，在德拉科金色的发尾上揉了揉。

“……多事，”德拉科别过头，不想多说，只希望尽快结束这顿令人不适的晚餐，“做够了吧？那就快滚。”

哈利轻柔地抚摸着他颀长的颈部，一直到裸露的锁骨上。

“不，还不足够。”

 

这件睡衣也一定是哈利给自己换的，几乎快被汗水打湿了。

德拉科闭上眼睛，他不知道接下去会发生什么——

只是悄悄地，祈祷着。

 

*

 

**_**_悄悄打开的大门，_ ** _ **

**_**_另一侧是即将崩坏的世界。_ ** _ **

 

*

 

哈利将自己的性器缓缓推进德拉科的后穴中，待完全插入后，他问道：“痛吗？”

“痛……”可除了痛之外，德拉科觉得自己也渐渐有了欲望，他曾经十分厌恶这样的身体，人类即使在不情愿的状态下也无法逃脱生理的自然反应。

这一次的开拓还算温柔，当然德拉科也没什么体力去反抗，会痛大概只是因为之前的旧伤。至于为什么哈利在他生病期间还有心情做爱，德拉科不想多探究而仅仅只在内心谴责着。

 

柔软的肠壁被硬物来回摩擦，重重地撞进最深处，结合的部位混杂着滚烫、酥麻和疼痛的感觉，双脚被铐在床柱上以至于两腿大开的几乎无法合拢，德拉科本能地收缩起内壁，维持着表面上的压抑，从不去看哈利的脸。

“啊……”又是一下顶在最敏感的点上，德拉科的呻吟忍不住溢了出来，令他十分难堪，他用余光瞥了一眼哈利，只见那人脸上一如既往挂着似笑非笑的表情，他非常讨厌的表情。

“不叫出来吗？”哈利低下头，在他耳边轻轻地说，“明明叫起来也很好听……”

若不是手被禁锢着，也没有力气，德拉科或许会反射性地挥上一拳，就算一定会被哈利挡下。

 

德拉科眯起双眼，不再说话，不轻不重的吻落在他的额角脸颊上，他不喜欢亲吻，尤其是碰嘴，那样做总给人他们之间存在着什么温情似的假象，然而哈利却热衷于这件事。

口舌间的厮磨碰撞总是比单纯的肉体结合更饱含深意。

 

实际上哈利抽插的速度并不快，德拉科将这种节奏归为折磨，因为他既得不到最痛快的解脱也不可能主动要求对方再快一些。

很长一段时间里囚室内只有低喘与情色的水声在回荡。

德拉科只是紧紧拽着床单，静待结束。

 

“说起来……我们还没聊正事呢。”

突然间，哈利停了下来，毫无征兆地从他体内抽了出来，德拉科还未高潮，后穴的空虚一下子吞没了他的理智，险些惊叫了出来。

 

“难受？”哈利继续说道，见德拉科憋红了脸庞，便将两根手指重新插入了后穴，“暂时这样吧——接下去是，傲罗的拷问。”

金发男孩浑身又软又热，用迷离的目光望着他，哈利不管对方是否听进去了没，自顾自地问道：“德拉科·马尔福，你为什么越狱？”

体内的手指故意贴着滚烫的肠壁用力勾了起来，德拉科难受地大口喘着气道：“当然是……逃走啊……”

“逃到翻倒巷？和你在一起的那个哑炮是谁？”说实话哈利对这些问题的答案不感兴趣，他知道德拉科没可能勾结旧同党，尼克·布拉迪的身份他也早就查过了，和德拉科毫无干系，拷问只是……例行程序。

 

“不知道……我不认识他……我……”想必肠道被人恶意地用手指反复操弄是极其不适的，德拉科已经快要说不出话来了，“……我一到那里……就病了……之后的事情基本都……不记得了……”

“你以为——你把那根抢来的魔杖毁掉我们就追踪不到你了吗？你究竟……为了什么才要逃走？”就着手指插入的状态，哈利同时将自己的还挺硬的阴茎送进后穴中，褶皱被一口气完全撑开，这下德拉科剧烈地挣扎了起来，穴口撕裂的疼痛了结了他的矜持，无所谓地开始痛苦呻吟。

“我……害怕……”

啊……结果还是让他受伤了。哈利想。这不是在做爱，而是在做虐啊。

 

不知道是不是由于太痛的关系，不一会儿德拉科干脆放弃了挣扎，整个人松弛下去头垂到一侧，过长的头发遮住了他的眼睛，哈利看不到他的表情，只能看到泪水划过他的下巴，顺着锁骨流了下来。

抽出手指的瞬间哈利得到了德拉科的一个轻颤，他保持着性器插入的姿势将浑身无力的男孩抱了起来，自下而上地顶弄。

德拉科倚在哈利的肩头，断断续续地呜咽着，时不时地瑟瑟发抖，像是从未有过的委屈和酸楚正倾盆而泻。

 

难道就这么……害怕吗？害怕到宁愿在翻到巷里颠沛流离，也不愿意待在这里……和他在一起吗？

当有了清晰的意识的那一刻，哈利蓦地感到乏味，仿佛正在做一件徒劳无功且费力的事情，他扶着德拉科的腰加大了抽插的力度，又揽住对方的背部，将人抱进怀里贴在一起。

哈利失控地射在火热的甬道内时，德拉科已经近乎晕了过去。他静静地抱了他一会儿，碰到了德拉科两块凸起的蝴蝶骨，哈利指尖的欲望被触发，在光滑紧致的皮肤上来回抚摸起来。

薄薄的肌肉底下，就是骨架和心脏。

他知道德拉科自从进了地牢就越发的瘦弱，明明他尽力地改善了这里的坏境，对方却还是以肉眼可见的速度一天一天瘦了下去。

 

“头发也有些长了呢……”

哈利说着，不见他眼神中的光芒，呢喃细语都只是空话。

 

*

 

**_**_梦一直在这个房间中，_ ** _ **

**_**_对你唱着温柔的歌声，_ ** _ **

**_**_究竟什么才是真实？_ ** _ **

 

*

 

病渐渐开始好转后，还下不了床的德拉科开始变着花样为难哈利，他总是不肯吃对方递过来的食物，甚至会用力咬餐具或是哈利的手，尽显暴躁的情绪。

“你是匈牙利树蜂吗？”在第四次躲开德拉科的牙齿后，哈利终于有些不耐烦了。

德拉科没有马上回答，他靠在床头默默地翻了个白眼，望着头顶那片被火把浸染成橙黄色的天花板，又看了看哈利手上那片掰成小块的奶棍，说道：“吃面包可用不着餐具，为什么不让我自己吃？也可以不给我餐具——一日三餐都吃面包也行。”

 

“不要，我还是想喂你，”哈利立刻回绝道，“也不会让你一直吃面包的。”

德拉科不满地瞪了一眼，他觉得哈利的意思是在把他当成一只不好养活的宠物。

 

“……昨天我不在——你不是都好好吃完了吗？”

本来德拉科不打算再理他了，可见哈利还在对这个话题穷追不舍，只好不情愿地说：“昨天……是我自己吃完的。”

“你撒谎，恩特韦格先生说昨天的肉排是他亲自喂你的。”

“哼……”即使谎言被戳穿，德拉科也毫不退缩，“那又怎么样……”

恩特韦格就是被他戳中眼球的那名看守。说老实话，对方其实是一个好人，被德拉科无辜伤及后依然保持着平和的态度，没有对自己产生偏见或厌恶。因此回来后，德拉科出于愧疚，在他面前总是显得老老实实的。

 

“所以，我就不行了吗？”

突然，哈利沉下声，认真地说着，啪的一下把餐盘放到了床边。

德拉科被吓了一跳，哈利的这副样子太过严肃，霎时间不知道如何去应对。

“……能好好吃完吗？”哈利继续说着，但他的口气不像在询问，更像是在威胁。

 

“如果我说……我不吃……呢……”明明已经紧张到下意识地握紧了拳头，德拉科却还是不死心地作出了抵抗。

“那么难道你还想被扒光衣服冻一夜吗？”

 

闻言，德拉科睁大了眼睛，顿时呼吸急促起来。这并不是他第一次听见，最早他刚进地牢没多久，忘了是为了哪件事了，哈利同样是脱口而出这句话……并且不是玩笑，他真的这么做了。

德拉科那天浑身赤裸的被锁了一夜。

哈利用这样的方式惩罚、羞辱他，而他竟然还在不断试探着对方的底线。

究竟是自己太掉以轻心了，还是对方太高明了呢？在这不长不短的一个月里，哈利已经将他的全部弱点都抓在了手里。

回过神来时，德拉科已经在浑身颤抖了。

 

金发男孩表现出了如此显著的恐慌，似乎终于让哈利清醒了一点。

“抱歉……”只见他闭了闭眼睛，低头用双手捂住了脸，“……我不该对你讲这样的话。”

“呵……”德拉科冷笑了起来，笑声中带着深深的畏惧和无助，“波特，你今天抽什么风？”

这个人从小就把傲慢隐藏在谦卑里、把虚伪隐藏在真挚中，所以，德拉科什么也不相信。

 

哈利什么也没说，而是凑上去和他接吻。德拉科反射性地要推开，但锁链的长度根本不够他这么做，只能任凭对方略带湿冷的唇瓣贴上来，口腔被迅速占据，连唾液都来不及吞咽。

“和我做吧……做完这次我就答应你一个要求，”哈利捧着德拉科的脸，淡淡地说道，“除了你干我。”

 

德拉科被吻有些缺氧，晕头转向的好不容易才把目光聚焦到哈利身上。他觉得这番话未免过于可笑了。

但是，除此之外还能有什么选择吗？

“那……”德拉科开口，停顿了几秒，“……我想见我妈妈。”

“……可以，这不算难。”

纳西莎还被软禁在马尔福庄园里被监视着，以哈利·波特的身份让他来一趟魔法部应该很容易。

 

哈利把这段对话当作是德拉科的默认，他一边解开他的睡衣扣子，一边说：“我还以为，你会说让你离开之类的。”

“……呵，这毫无意义不是吗？”德拉科又自嘲般的笑了。

先不说哈利有没有可能为他触犯法律，他认为，光是对方本人就不会放他走。

“你说的对，”脱掉德拉科的衣服后，哈利开始解自己的裤子，他敷衍地回答，又快速补充道，“我今天也会射在里面，可以吗？”

在整个身体被地牢阴冷的空气完全侵袭之前，德拉科咬了咬牙：“……所以说，波特，你今天到底抽什么风——”

 

还没说完，哈利那根火热的性器已经弹了出来，他握着它撸动了几下，前端流出了液体。

德拉科眼睁睁地看着自己的双腿被打开到夸张的地步，随即便感觉到哈利的手指沾了一点冰凉的液体捅进了他的后庭。

不就是抚慰、开拓、插入再射精吗？

德拉科已经习惯了。

他的骄傲、尊严和信仰，全部都是被这个人碾碎的——

 

德拉科不得不紧紧拽着锁链来承受着股猛烈的撞击，他既不痛也不算舒服，而是完全麻木了。

由于腰部被抬高的缘故，德拉科几乎能完全看到他们结合的部位，看着哈利粗暴地进入自己的姿态，被侵犯的屈辱感不断上升。

好恶心、好可悲。

难道他们之间就必须对立吗？必须互相伤害才行吗？

他们从来没有过一次能心平气和地谈话的机会吗？

 

渐渐的他感到恍惚，甚至说是困倦。德拉科眯起眼睛，视线变得模糊不堪，生理刺激让他的眼眶泛泪，泪水顺着太阳穴往下滑，濡湿的触感在脸颊上形成。

不对，这不是他的眼泪。

 

德拉科惊讶地睁开双眼，哈利竟然在流泪，那两块镜片上沾满晶莹的水珠，尽管他的脸离自己很近，连温热的吐息都交缠在一起，却恐怕谁也看不清彼此的眼神。

真奇怪，今天的波特真奇怪啊。

会莫名对他服软，会征求他的意见，会……在他面前哭泣。

德拉科忽然莫名很想抱一下眼前的这个人，但他抬起手，随之而来是锁链拉伸到极限的叮当声。他竭尽全力抬起指尖，也只能将将碰到哈利的鬓角。

一勾手，那副从前被他嘲笑了无数次的眼镜掉了下来。

 

那一刻哈利瞳孔中的绿和缄默喷洒了出来，德拉科明白这是他从不曾在哈利那些冷冽的目光中感受过的……一切原原本本的脆弱。

“你在哭什么……明明一直被伤害的……是我才对……”

德拉科面对哈利，勉强挤出这句话，最后轻轻地微笑了。

笑的人面对哭的人。

 

*

 

**_**_静静地靠在一起，_ ** _ **

**_**_请哪儿都不要去，_ ** _ **

**_**_在窗边窃窃私语，_ ** _ **

**_**_无论失去了什么。_ ** _ **

 

*

 

3天后，法律司司长宣布前食死徒的审判全部结束。

那个下午哈利坐在自己的办公室里，看着纸条上的这条消息，内心一阵由衷的解脱。中午他在德拉科的审判中当了证人，虽然没留到最后，但审判结果多半能猜到，有了他的证明，德拉科不会进阿兹卡班的。

 

“哈利，好久不见。”

一个意想不到的人走进了办公室，是罗恩·韦斯莱，哈利大约有两个月没有见过他了。

“嘿，你都到哪去了？”

哈利愉快地和自己的好友打招呼，对方看上去有些不满地说：“我明明写信告诉过你了，我去傲罗训练了，又不是人人都像你能被马上破格录取，而我还得参加训练，还差点不合格……”

“是啊，我读过信了，一时忘记了而已……”哈利窘迫地回答，最近一个月里他一直对其他人心不在焉的，连罗恩什么时候写过信也不记得了。

 

“你今天心情好像非常不错的样子，是有什么事发生了吗？”罗恩随口问道。

“你看的出来？”哈利反问。

“当然，我们都相处多少年了。”

 

哈利暗自惊讶，他没想到会表现的那么明显，仿佛是一种身体自然散发的状态。

他在高兴，在为德拉科的释放而高兴吗？真是不可思议，明明不久前他还有意暗示了法律司司长将马尔福家的审判延到最后。

那时候自己是什么样的一种心情呢？应该是既冲动，又不知所措着。

 

哈利努力思考了一下他对德拉科抱持的感觉。

那些总是令彼此都痛苦不堪，甚至会泣不成声的每一次见面。

可如果要他明确地表达出来的话，或许是，热爱。

让他想起了小时候住在姨夫家里，唯一的玩耍机会就是在前院里除草时追逐蝴蝶，抓住它们握在掌心的那一刻就是哈利童年最大的快乐。

捏着它们翅膀看它们慢慢无力地挣扎，变得越来越虚弱……也完全，不想放手。

畸形的、强占的爱。

 

下班之后，哈利习惯性的往地牢走去，直到看见恩特韦格一如既往地坐在门口，才如梦初醒。

“他刚走。”只听对方开口道。

 

是啊，他已经放走了那只奄奄一息的蝴蝶。

“……不好意思，是我犯迷糊了，”哈利露出无奈地笑容，刚要离开又回过头来对恩特韦格说，“先生，这段时间谢谢您。”

“你是该感谢我，看守们除了我谁也不敢靠近关他的那间囚室，生怕看见什么不该看到的东西，然后你瞧瞧我的下场。”恩特韦格指了指被德拉科戳过的右眼。

“对这个我真的非常抱歉，祝您生活愉快。”

 

“等等、等等……”哈利还没走出几步，恩特韦格又叫住了他，“他真的才刚走……兴许还没出魔法部，你去见见他吧，我看他的样子像是有话想对你说。”

“这样啊……”哈利稍稍顿了顿，然后为这场对话画上了句号，“算了吧。”

反正他们不久还会见面的。

 

*

 

**_**_静静地靠在一起，_ ** _ **

**_**_哪儿都不要去，_ ** _ **

**_**_在床边窃窃私语，_ ** _ **

**_**_哪儿都别想去。_ ** _ **

 

End


End file.
